Love Has No Boundaries
by ADJ
Summary: A death of a loved one, the key to Eternal Calm. A wounded heart, her shattered dreams... She finds the key to bring him back to her, and a new journey begins.
1. The Reunion

Author's Notes:  It's been quite sometime since I've written a story…  I just finished FF X, so I decided to write a sequel to it… Haha!  Hopefully you will enjoy reading this…  R & R! J

Disclaimer:  I do not own Final Fantasy X.

**This might contain some information about the ending so if you just started playing, I suggest you finish it first.**

Introduction:

          Three years have passed since they defeated the creature, Sin, and brought The Calm all over Spira.  People rejoiced over this matter, and everyone paid homage to the one summnoner who defeated Sin.  This summoner, however, did not gain inner "Calm" for the reason of lost love.  She lost him when they had defeated Sin and up to now, she is still in deep sorrow…  Listen to her story, a story that will bring back her lost love to her.  It all starts here…

Love Has No Boundaries 

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

          Besaid Island, a very quiet and peaceful land.  A lady was standing on the white sands in front of the shoreline of Besaid staring at the clear blue sky, whistling, the whistle got louder and louder that the whole island could hear it.  Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder…

"You startled me…  What did you do that for?" The girl asked.

"I am sorry Lady Yuna, but you are thinking too much."  A woman said.

"(Sigh)…  I cannot forget him Lulu…  It just hurts…" Yuna said crying.

"We cannot do anything about it…  It is his fate to end that way…" Lulu said.

"It's just not fair…  Why did it have to happen to me…  To him?" Yuna whined.

"Instead of moping all day, why don't you smile like you said to him when we were in Luca?" Lulu convinced Yuna.

"I guess you're right.  Nothing will happen if I keep on doing this… Let's go back."  Yuna smiled.

          As they were walking back to the green road to Besaid village, a muscular man rushed towards them as if he was going to say something very urgent.  The man took a deep breath when he reached the two ladies.

"Guess what… Ya?" the man gave a huff.

"What is it now, Wakka?" Lulu gave him a mean look.

"Don' be like that Lulu, cheer up a little, ya? Well, I wanna tell you tha' there's a Blitzball game this weekend, ya!  There's a new team that will play against the Lucca Goers!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Who?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I dun know for now…  Not much information's given, ya!" Wakka said gloomily.

"What's it with us?" Lulu asked.

"I want to invite you to watch! Am sure everyone wants to see it." Wakka said.

"Hmmm… I am not to sure about that…" Lulu said.

"C'mon, ya? It'd be fun.  It's been quite sometime since we've watched Blitzball." Wakka whined.

"Hmmm… What do you think, Lady Yuna?" Lulu asked her.

"I guess nothing will be lost if we watch. Why don't we give it a try?" Yuna said.

"That's the spirit, ya! I'll set up a ship for tomorrow okay?" Wakka said.

"Okay!" Yuna exclaimed.

          The night came, and the stars and the moon shined brightly bringing light all over Spira.  Yuna, in her room, prepared for the trip.

"I wonder what I should bring?" Yuna asked herself.

          She heard a noise from outside.  It was coming from Lulu and Wakka, and as usual, they were arguing.  Yuna peeped a little from her room to see what they were arguing about.

"What were you thinking Wakka!? I never heard of 'a new team' in Blitzball!" Lulu said angrily.

"C'mon Lulu. It's a surprise!  Yuna never saw Rikku, and Kimahri, the new Rohnso leader, for years now, ya?  So I thought that we could have a little of get together thing." Wakka explained.

"Hmph! The idea is pleasing, but I still don't agree that you lie to Yuna!" Lulu said.

"I have to make something up to make her agree without lettin' the surprise out." Wakka said.

"A lie is a lie, and you cannot change it."  Lulu said.

"(Sigh)…  Listen, Lulu! Yuna will have a great time with Kimahri and Rikku…  That'll also help her get rid of her sadness, ya." Wakka told Yuna as he held her hands.

"…  I guess so…" Lulu took her hands out from Wakka.

          Upon hearing this conversation, Yuna got more excited, and just went to sleep without packing.

_"A day with Rikku and Kimahri…  I can't wait!"_

          The very next day, the sun has risen up covering the whole island with heat, and they were a bit late, so they hurriedly went to the docks.  The docks were full of people, and it was beginning to get crowded…

"This is all your fault Wakka!  If you did not woke up late, then we should have gotten here earlier WITHOUT this many people!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Am sorry Lulu! Wasn't my fault that I had a nice dream." Wakka said.

"Then who is at fault? Your brain?" Lulu said trying piss Wakka off.

"Come on guys. There's no need for arguments… We got here on time anyway.  I can't wait to see them!" Yuna said.

"Wha'? How'd you know Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"Oh… I overheard the two of you arguing yesterday…  Sorry…" Yuna said with her eyes wondering around the sceneries.

"… You heard us?" Lulu asked.

"Yes.  You two make a good couple you know… Heeheehee!" Yuna grinned.

          Lulu and Wakka faced opposite directions as their faces turned red.

"I am sure you have feelings for each other…  Why don't you admit it? Lulu? Wakka?" Yuna said teasing both of them.

"Ahem...  I think not…" Lulu said blushing.

"L… Look… we're next in line… Let's get on the boat…" Wakka said changing the topic.

          They sailed over the vast blue oceans.  Great waves and strong winds covered the whole ship. The three of them were outside admiring the beautiful scenery.

"It would take us three days to get to Lucca." Lulu said.

"I guess we could enjoy the scenery while we still can…  Three days is quite some time." Yuna said.

          She glanced at the other side of the ship and there she saw a familiar figure.  She saw a guy with blond hair, quite dark in skin, and wore a yellow shirt with black shorts.  

"Lulu, look. That guy looks like Tidus… No… It is Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Where? I do not see anyone that looks like Tidus… It might be your imagination Lady Yuna." Lulu said.

"No… It's real… I'm going to follow him.  Just stay here. Okay?" Yuna said.

          Without waiting for their reply, Yuna sprinted and followed where the guy is headed.

"This is all your fault Wakka! Now look what you did." Lulu said.

"Wasn't my fault, ya! It's destiny!" Wakka said.

          Lulu just put her hands on her face and sighed.  Yuna went down the stairs and opened the door to the inside of the boat, but she lost the guy.

"Where is he?" Yuna asked herself.

          She looked at every corner of the boat, but to her disappointment, she did not find what she was looking for.  She went back to Lulu and Wakka to tell what happened…

"Did ya find him?" Wakka asked.

"No…" Yuna frowned.

"It must be just one of the side effects of the trip…  Do not think of him too much…" Lulu said.

"(Sigh)… Let's go in… I'm a bit tired…" Yuna said.

          Three days passed by and they reached the big city of Lucca where most Blitzball tournaments are held.  Nothing has change in Lucca; it is still the same old city.  Inside the hall, they waited patiently for Rikku and Kimahri. 

"YUNIE!"

"Lady Yuna!"

          A loud shout went in the hall and two people went in.  One is a blue furred being and the other was an Al Bhed girl.

"Rikku! Kimahri! I'm so glad to see you!" Yuna said running towards them.

"How've you been?" Rikku asked.

"I'm fine…" Yuna said smiling.

"Yuna don't look fine… Yuna has problem… What is it?" Kimahri asked.

"You really know me Kimahri… (Sigh)… I guess there's no point in hiding… I miss Tidus… Every single day in Besaid, he's the one in my mind…" Yuna frowned.

"C'mon, ya! We're here to have fun!" Wakka said.

          As they were walking and chatting about life, Yuna saw the guy again walking towards the bar, the guy that looks like Tidus.

"It's him!" Yuna shouted.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"The guy I saw in the boat. It must be Tidus!" Yuna said.

          Without another word, Yuna rushed towards the guy…

"(This time you won't get away… I must know if you are Tidus.)" Yuna thought.

"Yuna! WAIT!" Everyone exclaimed.

          She reached the bar and there she saw the guy sitting and she cannot believe what she was seeing…

"Tidus?" 

End of Chapter 1…

*Like the story? Well… Please review! Thanks!


	2. A Familiar Face

Author's Notes: Wow!  I never expected that my story's going to be a click!  Since you, readers really want to know what happens in the next chapter, here it is, Chapter 2, of my story! I did my best to post it the day after I've written the first chapter (Since I got 6 reviews telling me to write the next one.), so I hope you all like it! :D

**Love Has No Boundaries**

(From Chapter 1) 

"(This time you won't get away… I must know if you are Tidus.)" Yuna thought.

"Yuna! WAIT!" Everyone exclaimed.

          She reached the bar and there she saw the guy sitting and she cannot believe what she was seeing…

"Tidus?" 

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face 

The guy facing a lady turned around and stared at Yuna.  The guy really looked like Tidus, and Yuna walked towards him and gave him a hug ignoring the lady behind him.  The others went in just in time to see the event.

"Is that really…?" Rikku asked herself.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing…" Lulu said slapping her face.

"Wow! Tidus, ya!" Wakka surprised.

"Guy has Tidus face, but guy doesn't look Tidus from the inside…" Kimahri told them.

"Tidus? Is that really you? I missed you…" Yuna cried.

"Ummm….  Excuse me… Do I know you?" the guy asked.

"Huh? You don't know me… How…?" 

          The guy pushed Yuna slightly away from him as if he was embarrassed.  Suddenly, the lady stood up and walked straight to Yuna.  The lady has long black hair that reaches her waist.  She wore a tight dress in black that showed one of her smooth legs, and a red scarf covered her neck.

"If it isn't the High Summoner herself, Yuna, who defeated Sin years ago.  What do you want?" The woman asked, and gave a mean look at Yuna.

"Who are you? What have you done to Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Me? I'm Celine, Tidus' bride to be… So, what do you need from him?" Celine smiled.

"No… This is not right! Don't you remember me, Tidus? The time we used laugh, the time when we first kissed in Macalania? Don't you remember anything?" Yuna asked in anticipation.

"I'm sorry… But, I really don't remember anything… You might be talking to the wrong person… Tidus said.

"Yes, Yuna, true that his name is 'Tidus', but he may not be the 'Tidus' that you are looking for…" Celine said.

"No… This is not real!" Yuna shouted and hastily went out the bar and cried on one of the benches.

          The others followed her outside and tried to comfort her.

"Yunie, they might be right, he isn't the Tidus that you know…" Rikku said.

"That's not true… I can feel that he is the Tidus I know five years ago…" Yuna said as she wiped her eyes.

"This is all your fault Wakka! If you had not taken her here, this would not have happened…" Lulu raged.

"Why me, ya? Like I expected this to happen." Wakka explained to Lulu.

"Kimahri can see through him, he look like Tidus, but not the Tidus that we know." Kimahri said again.

"It hurts so much… I know it's him. Why don't you believe me…? It really really hurts…  It hurts more now… Not being in his memories…" Yuna said.

          After a while, Tidus and Celine went out the bar and walked pass them.  They stopped for a while, and went to Yuna.

"What do you want now? Lady Yuna is not feeling well…  I suggest you leave." Lulu said.

"Oh…  Of course we will leave, but I just want to tell you that you are all invited to our wedding a week from now… Heeheehee." Celine said to them.

"Insulting us, ya?  Can't you see that Yuna's had enough of this!" Wakka shouted.

"If you don't want, fine then, I'm not forcing you… See you next time." Celine walked away and laughed.

(Tidus and Celine scene)

          They went into one of the docks and looked for a boat that will take them to Bevelle, the place where they are to be wed.

"I can't wait Tidus!" Celine exclaimed.

"Ya…" Tidus said in an upset way.

"Is something bothering you?" Celine asked.

"I felt quite upset on how you treated the lady. What was her name again?" Tidus asked.

"Who wouldn't do that to her? She hugged you in front of me. How do you think I would feel?" Celine said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you have to treat Yuna like that…" Tidus said.

"Okay okay, you win.  I'll try to hold myself next time." Celine told Tidus.

"Thanks. (Yuna… I heard that name before…)" Tidus thought.

"(Hmph…  Don't you dare tell me that you have feelings for that girl…? Grrrr…  My plans would be ruined… I must think of plan to dispose her…)" Celine smiled at Tidus 

(Yuna scene)

          Everyone tried to stop her from crying, but she would not stop crying.  Her heart hurts so much that she wanted to die…

"If I know that this is going to happen, then I just want to die as I was destined to…" Yuna said.

"Do not say that Lady Yuna…  Do not lose yourself just because of him…" Lulu comforted her.

"I don't mean to hurt you, but you don't know how I feel, Lulu…" Yuna said in a harsh kind of way.

"I'm sorry Yuna, but I have to do this to you…" Lulu slapped Yuna's face.

"Wake up.  I'm here not as your guardian, but as a big sister figure… And do not tell me that I do not know how you feel for I also lost a love one…  Chappu…" Lulu wiped her left eye while tears fall from it.

"I'm sorry, Lulu… I guess I just got carried away…" Yuna said still in pain with the slap that Lulu gave her.

          An old man suddenly appeared in front of them wearing green garments and a weird headgear.

"Troubled with love I see." The old man said.

"Maechan, how did you know?" Yuna asked her.

"I know many things summoner.  Things more than places…  I can help you." Maechan said.

"You know, this geezer's creeping me out from the moment I saw him…" Rikku said hiding behind Kimahri.

"How can you help us, ya?" Wakka asked.

"With an Aeon that will bring him back the way he is." Maechan said.

"But Aeons do not exist anymore…  The time when we have defeated Sin and Yu Yevon was also the time the aeons vanished.  I think it is not possible to happen." Lulu said.

"There is there is… The Aeon of Love…  Even the great Yu Yevon cannot seem control it…  The most difficult Aeon to control for you need the emotion of Love just to attain it.  If you fail, your life will be the cost, summoner…" Maechan told them.

"I'd risk my life just to bring back Tidus to his old self…  Where can we seek this Aeon?" Yuna asked curiously.

"In a temple hidden deep inside the oceans, at the very edge of Spira. And that, is they say, is that…" Maechan said.

"Don't you get tired saying that line?" Rikku teased Maechan.

"No, not at all… I have been saying that line for many years now." Maechan gave a loud laugh.

"We go to the edge of Spira then.  Rikku, can you asked uncle Cid if we can borrow his airship?" Yuna said.

"No problem! I am sure that he would agree now that our Home is fixed" Rikku smiled.

"Thank you so much Rikku, and to you too, Mr. Maechan…" Yuna smiled.

          Upon hearing this, they went to the Al Bhed Travel Agency in the Mi'hen road to get to the airship.  As they were walking down the long grassy road of Mi'hen, they encountered different kinds of fiends.  Without Yuna's aeons to help, they had a hard time finishing the fiends off.  They depended on their skills for victory; Yuna supported the group with her white magic spells, Lulu used her black magic spells against elemental creatures, Rikku mugged fiends for items, Wakka used his "blitzball" to hit flying fiends, and Kimahri used his Lancet abilities to crush the fiends.  These fiends were the weaker ones, but when they were about to reach the Travel Agency, a large fiend rushed towards them.  The fiend was as large as a whale with big sharp teeth springing out of its mouth.  Its arms were large as rocks that can crush a big shoopuff in a second.  

"Watch out everyone!  This fiend's big enough to crush us!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I will take your word for it." Lulu said.

          They all jumped into different directions to escape to attack.  Some went to the muddy soil, while some went to the big chunk of rocks.

"Is everyone all right?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna need not worry, we will kill this beast in no time." Kimahri said standing up.

"You asked for it. You big meanie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"It's pay back time, ya!" Wakka shouted.

"You do not want me if I am angry…" Lulu said plainly.

          They were all in their overdrive mood.  They never let the fiend attack them once more.  They were in trance.  Yuna healed them with her Curaga spell to heal her guardians, while they battle the fiend.  Rikku mixed two items together, which caused a big explosion on the fiend.  Wakka used his Battle Reel to defeat this monster.  He twisted his "blitzball" with his hand just like a globe, and kicked it towards the fiend.  Lulu showed her Fury against the fiend.  She cast multiple Flare spells against the fiend, which caused it to fall down.  The Ronso raged against the fiend and used the great Nova.  Big red explosions covered the whole place, which looked like "Armageddon", and it lead to the defeat of the fiend.

"That was an easy one!" Rikku said.

"No sweat, ya!" Wakka said coolly.

"… I will not rejoice like that if I were you…" Lulu said.

"Why not?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing…  I just have a bad feeling…" Lulu walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Wakka asked himself.

They defeated the fiend with ease, and were about to go on to the Travel Agency.  Suddenly, the fiend jumped high into the air to crush them.  Everyone ran as fast as they could to get in the Travel Agency, but then Wakka tripped into one of the stones that is scattered throughout the road.  The fiend was falling down quickly, and was about to hit Wakka.

End of Chapter 2…

*Hahaha! It is the end of Chapter 2…  If this chapter will be another click, then you, readers, will get chapter 3 in no time at all! :) So keep sending in your reviews!


	3. Turbulence

Author's Notes: Okay!  I think this is the right time to post chapter 3!  I dun know if my Al Bhed translation is correct so bear with it… Hope u all like it! :)

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 2)**

They defeated the fiend with ease, and were about to go on to the Travel Agency.  Suddenly, the fiend jumped high into the air to crush them.  Everyone ran as fast as they could to get in the Travel Agency, but then Wakka tripped into one of the stones that is scattered throughout the road.  The fiend was falling down quickly, and was about to hit Wakka.

**Chapter 3: Turbulence**

Everyone saw what was happening.  They were all speechless and motionless, because of the shock.  Lulu ran as fast as she could towards Wakka.

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted.

          She used double cast and cast two Flares on the fiend for quick hit.  She waved her hand while her doll follows her move.  Two bursts of heat roasted the fiend as it was falling down to Wakka.  The fiend gave a loud shriek that can shatter glass.  Wakka crawled quickly to escape the falling fiend, but the fiend fell faster and went down straight to Wakka's body and turned into pyreflies.  Everyone followed Lulu to Wakka…

"Wakka… Don't tell me you're dead, because…  Because I'll kill myself if that happens…" Lulu said.

          Lulu heard no reply upon saying those words.  Lulu slapped Wakka, but still he did not answer.

"Wake up, Wakka! I do not like this joke at all…" Lulu cried.

"Lulu…" Yuna called.

"Send him… This is the best for him…" Lulu went away.

          Yuna just nodded in return, and performed the sending.  She waved her rod and danced in front of the body.  Suddenly, Wakka's eyes opened.

"Miss me, ya? Heard what you said Lu… Didn't know you cared for me that much, ya!" Wakka asked.

          Lulu, blushing, looked back and gave a mean look on Wakka.  She rushed towards him quickly and gave him a slap.

"Do you think that that is even funny? Faking your own death?" Lulu asked in anger.

"Lulu! I just…" Wakka said.

"One more thing… I do not care about you… I just did what has to be done… that's all"

Without letting Wakka finish, Lulu just walked away

"Looks like you're busted, Wakka… heeheehee…" Rikku giggled.

"C'mon, ya! I just wanted to know if she has feelings for me." Wakka said.

"She has feelings for you, Wakka. She just doesn't want to admit it as for now…  You should've seen the look on Lulu's face when she saw you trip." Yuna said. 

"You tink so?" Wakka asked.

"Yes, Wakka.  Don't worry.  When the time comes, she'll be ready to accept it." Yuna said.

          After this event, they went in Rin's Travel Agency and there they waited for Cid's airship.  It took them an hour of boredom before the airship arrived.

"At last! The airship's here." Rikku exclaimed.

          They all stretched their muscles, and boarded the airship.  They went inside the cockpit, and there they found Cid.

"What can I do for ya?" Cid asked.

"We're looking for a hidden temple deep inside the ocean that is located at the edge of Spira.  Do you know where it is?" Yuna asked.

"Hmmm… A temple you say…? I never heard of such temple… Must be really ancient.  No worries, we'll look for it!" Cid said.

"Thank you so much Uncle Cid." Yuna exclaimed.

"No prob!" Cid said.

          Cid talked to one of his men and spoke Al Bhed language to the pilot to tell where they were headed. 

"_Atka uv Spira!_(Edge of Spira!)"

"_Oac cen! _(Yes sir!)" Rikku's brother, the pilot, said.

"We'll tell you once we've seen anything. As for now, you can rest in one of the vacant rooms." Cid said.

"Okay." Yuna nodded.

          They left the cockpit and looked for a vacant room.  They found one not very far from the cockpit, and there they waited.

"Do you think that old geezer's right?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try don't you think? I'll do anything to get Tidus back." Yuna smiled.

"I wonder what's the Aeon look like, ya?" Wakka wondered.

"Well… Once we find the temple… We'll know." Yuna said.

"I'm sure it'll look cute since it is the Aeon of Love… Heeheehee…" Rikku giggled.

"I hope you're right Rikku! Heeheehee…" Yuna giggled back.

          They heard a knock on their door and they opened it.  A dark man wearing yellow clothes that showed his bare chest entered.

"Oh Rin! How are you?" Yuna asked.

"Fine thank you! I have heard that you are looking for a temple that contains an ancient Aeon, am I right?" Rin answered.

"Yes." Yuna agreed.

"I found this in one of my Agencies.  Maybe this can help you find the temple." Rin handed over an old book to Yuna.

"Thank you so much Rin." Yuna smiled.

"No need to thank me." Rin said humbly.

          Rin went out of their room, and they observed the old book as Rin got out.  The book is color red, but faded. A border of gold surrounds the book, and a symbol of Yevon is carved at the center. A lock closed the book.

"The book's lock… How can we read this?" Yuna disappointed.

"I think I can pick the lock." Rikku said.

          Yuna handed Rikku the book.  Rikku took one of her pin in her shorts, and picked the lock with it.  After a minute or two, she successfully opened the lock.

"Here ya go!" Rikku gave the old book back to Yuna.

"Thank you." Yuna said.

          She opened the book and browsed all over it.  She found the pages of Valefor, the birdlike Aeon, down to the Magus Sisters, composed of three insect-like ladies that could kill fiends in a matter of seconds.  As she was turning to the last pages of the book, she found what she was looking for.  It was all about the Aeon of Love.

"This is it!" Yuna shouted.

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"It is all written in here, the Aeon of Love." Yuna said.

The Aeon of Love 

Aeon of Love, a mythical Aeon that is found at the edge of Spira.  It is the most powerful Aeon for even the great Yu Yevon cannot control it.  It is found in a temple called the Mogalian Temple, but the Aeon's name is unknown, because not all summoners possessed it for death is its counter part if you failed.  Years passed and no summoners bravely went and even tried to possess this Aeon.  It was forgotten through the ages and its temple sank to the bottom of the ocean.  No one knows why it had happened, but some said that it is the power of the Aeon that did it.  However, once gotten, this Aeon can do anything for you for the sake of love.  It can alter people's mind, but it can also bring the people you love back, EVEN in death.  Some geographers say that this temple is found south west of Spira…

"It sure is short…" Rikku said.

          Yuna turned the page once more, but it was just the end of the book.

_"_Its information is limited…" Lulu said.

"At least we know where to look… Southwest of Spira." Yuna said.

          Yuna went out and ran outside to get to Cid.  She went into the cockpit and told Cid what she found out.

"Southwest of Spira, here we go!" Cid shouted

          Yuna went back to their room.  Suddenly, Lulu approached her.

"We may know the location, but how do we get to the temple, Lady Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"I really don't know, but as for now, what matters is that we know where to look." Yuna said.

          The airship suddenly trembled, which made everyone fall to the floor.  Cid signaled that there's something attacking.  Red lights flashed in every room, and they went back to the cockpit to see what was happening.

"We've reached Southwest of Spira, but something's attacking the ship." Cid said.

"(What is this?!)"  Lulu thought raising her right eyebrow looking at in front of the ship.

          The creature appeared in front of the clear glass of the airship.  The fiend had four clear translucent wings attached to its back as it flickers.  Its hands have huge claws that can rip anything.  The head of the creature looked like an eagle's, and it gave a sinister look as it went up the airship.

"We have to go up and defeat it!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Kimahri protect Yuna once again…" Kimahri supported.

"Okay then… Same as old times… I count on you!" Cid answered.

          They rushed towards the cabin, and went up using the platform that will bring them outside the ship.  They reached outside, but the creature was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" Lulu asked them.

"I don't know." Yuna held her rod up high.

"We better get ready.  Anything might happen…" Lulu whispered.   

          The creature suddenly dashed downward towards them creating a big gust of wind over the ship.  The airship trembled again, and they fell again to the ground of the ship.

"We're having a great disadvantage, ya!" Wakka shouted.

"Ya all right up there?!" Cid shouted using the ship's "speaker".

"No sweat!" Rikku shouted back. 

          The creature was preparing for another attack.  Its wings flickered and rushed towards them.  Yuna got caught with its large claws, and was about to get away.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Yuna screamed and dropped her rod on the ground of the ship.

"Yuna!" everyone shouted.

"Dad, Yunie got caught!" Rikku shouted.

"Hold on to something! We'll chase the creature full speed!" Cid said.

          Cid ordered his men for full speed, while the others looked for a place to stay.  Suddenly, the airship's back flamed, and went to full speed, while everyone was holding to something to prevent him or her from flying away. The chase was fast and they have reached the creature without difficulty.

"Lady Yuna is with the creature.  We should be cautious in attacking." Yuna said.

"Got it, ya!" Wakka said.

          Wakka threw his blitzball, which blinded the creature with his Dark Buster.  The creature, blinded, flew up and down the air not knowing what to do.

"Now is our chance!" Lulu shouted.

"Right! Dad, move nearer to the creature!" Rikku ordered.

"Just a sec!" 

          The ship moved nearer the creature, and was now above the airship.

"If only Lady Yuna was not there… Here goes…  Burn!" Lulu shouted.

          She cast Firaga to the creature's sharp claws where Yuna was held captive.  The creature shrieked, and opened its claws.  Yuna fell, and Kimahri caught her just in time.

"Yunie! Here's your rod." Rikku said.

"Thank you, both of you." Yuna showed her appreciation to Rikku and Kimahri

          The creature gave its last blast to the airship.  The blast hit the main engine of the ship, which made them experience turbulence.  

"_Fa'na mucehk luhdnum! _(We're losing control!)" An Al Bhed said in his own language.

"Fryd!? (What!?) Rikku! Can you here me!?" Cid shouted inside the ship using the "speaker".

"What's happening, dad? Is something wrong…? We're going down!" Rikku shouted in fear.

"Can you open the door back in here?" Cid asked.

          They rushed towards the door, and tried to open it, but it gave no response…

"Dad, _Ed fuh'd ubah!_(It won't open!)" Rikku screamed.

"_Tylled!_ (Dammit!) Hold on to something out there… This'll gonna be a hard crash!" Cid shouted.

          The airship gave a big black smoke and fell down the blue sky.  The ship crashed into one of the islands near southwest of Spira.  Yuna and her guardians loosed their grip and fell away from the crashing airship…  The crash suddenly stopped, and it was quiet again. 

End of Chapter 3…

*At last! It's done… I hope you did not get bored! Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Edge Of Spira

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of chapter 4…  I ran out of ideas, so I still have to think about it the last few days…  But here it is! Chapter 4! I hope u all like it like the other chapters!

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 3)**

          The airship gave a big black smoke and fell down the blue sky.  The ship crashed into one of the islands near southwest of Spira.  Yuna and her guardians loosed their grip and fell away from the crashing airship…  The crash suddenly stopped, and it was quiet again. 

**Chapter 4: The Edge of Spira**

The only noise that could be heard in the island was the breeze of the wind.  Not far from the shores of the island, in the nearby forest, the cold breeze touched a woman's hand and there she awakened.  Her right hand moved and supported her body to stand up.  Her clothes got torn during the crash, but not completely.  She stood up and explored the whole place.  She saw ruins of old infrastructures, status of what seem to look like an ancient creature.  She searched the whole place looking for her friends…

"Am I the only one alive…?" She asked herself.

          All alone, she walked for hours just to search, but to her disappointment, she could not find anyone.  She got deeper in the dark scary forest.  It made her think that this place was the land of the dead, because not a living creature could be spotted.  She walked hastily, because of fear.  She wanted to find someone, someone who could comfort her.

"Tidus, if only you were here…" She cried.

          She tried to whistle again just in case someone could hear her.  No one did come, but she would not give up.  The only noise that could be heard was her whistle and the cold breeze of the wind.  Suddenly, she stopped whistling, and heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes.

"Is some… Is someone there?" She asked in fear.

          The noise got louder, and a huge wolf-like fiend jumped towards her.  Scared, she ran as fast as she could, hoping that someone might help her.  Tiredness gained up on her, which made her slow and trip on a big root of a tree.  The fiend stopped as it was observing her.  The drooling saliva that was coming out of its mouth signaled that it was hungry; hungry that it could it her in a bite.  She just closed her eyes waiting for her death when someone stabbed the fiend at the back.  The fiend moaned in agony and vanished into pyerflies.

"Is Lady Yuna alright?" He said holding his spear tightly.

"Thank you Kimahri… Where are the others?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry Lady Yuna, but Kimahri don't know where the others are…" Kimahri said.

"It's okay… Let's just search for them…"

          They heard a large explosion coming from the east.  They followed the noise, which would lead them to the explosion.  

"It might be the ship Kimahri…" Yuna said hoping it was not.

"I have keen sense of smell… Follow Kimahri!" Kimahri shouted.

          The nose of Kimahri leaded them to the exploding ship.  Intense heat surrounded the area, and the two of them were perspiring.  The dancing flames devoured the ship as well as the huge trees that surrounded it.  They saw a girl not far away crying and speaking a different language.  They went towards her and saw Rikku wounded…

"Father, _Fro tet drec ryja du dybbah du oui…? _(Why did this have to happen to you…?)" Rikku mourned.

          As if Yuna understood what she was saying, she knelt down and hugged her to comfort her.

"Rikku… I'm sorry that this has to happen to your father…  It's all my fault…" Yuna, feeling guilty, told her.

"No, no, no… It's not your fault Yunie… What happens, will happen and we cannot do anything about it so don't feel guilty… I'm not mad at you…  Let's just look for Lulu and Wakka." Rikku answered wiping her eye.

"Okay."

          Yuna healed Rikku's wound, and they both stood up to continue the search.  With the two of them, Yuna felt relieved and the fear that was in her mind was gone.  They reached the end of the forest, and there they saw a symbol that looked like to have a huge eye on top and a weird body connecting to it.  They knew it was the Yevon symbol.

"Do you think we're near the temple, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I think so… If we found this, then the temple might be near here…" Yuna explained.

          They reached the other end of the island and found the opposite shore.  More ruins were found there, pillars lining up until the end of the shoreline as if it leads to somewhere below the ocean.

"This must be the place…" Yuna said.

"How do we reach it?" Rikku asked curiously.

"I still don't know…" Yuna said.

          After hours of thinking, they made a campfire for warmth.  They sat down the brown sand of the island and rested.  Not far from them, they heard two people talking to each other…  They knew who it was…

"You know Wakka? This is really all your fault!" Lulu argued looking at the torn dress that the crashing ship gave her.

"Why me agen, ya? Can't find someone else to argue with?" Wakka answered back.

"No… I am just telling the truth…  If you did not brought Yuna to Lucca, then I think we are still in Besaid NOT stranded in this island that I did not even knew it existed." Lulu trying to piss Wakka off.

"C'mon Lu… I just want to make Yuna happy…" Wakka held Lulu's smooth hands. 

"And at the same time risked her life?" Lulu said while she took her hands away from Wakka.

"No…  I did not know that this was going to happen…  So don't blame it on me Lu." Wakka explained

"…" Lulu did not say anything.

"Ha! Gotcha! Can't say anything, ya?" Wakka said smiling.

"Urrr…  Okay, you win this time… BUT the next time we argue… I am going to win!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Lu… There's something I wanna tell you…" Wakka said seriously.

"What… Is… It?" Lulu asked trying figure out what Wakka would say to her.

"Lu… I…" 

          Without Wakka being able to finish, Rikku shouted at them.

"HEY! YOU TWO! OVER HERE!" 

          The two, speechless, went towards them.  They both saw Rikku, Kimahri, Yuna, fine.  

"I am glad that no one got hurt…" Lulu smiled.

"Where's Cid?" Wakka asked.

"He's… he's… gone…" Rikku said as tears started to fall out on her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rikku, ya." Wakka apologized.

"It' okay… Dirt went in my eyes…" Rikku said covering up what she was really feeling deep inside.

"Arguing again?" Yuna asked giggling.

          The two of them just nodded without saying a word.

"You know… You two really make a good couple… Don't you agree? Kimahri? Rikku?" Yuna said.

"Right you are Yunie! If I didn't know the two of you, I'd think that you are married couples!" Rikku exclaimed.

          Kimahri just nodded saying that he agreed.  Both Lulu and Wakka blushed and tried to change the topic.

"Ummm… Whaddaya think Lu?" Wakka asked as his heart started to pound.

"…  So… Where's the temple?" Lulu took a deep breath.

"We think that the temple is near here… There are a lot of ruins in this area…" Yuna told them.

"Hey! Don't change the topic Lulu… C'mon tell us!" Rikku pleading.

"…  We'll see…" Lulu said plainly and smiled.

"Huh? That's it? Ooooh…" Rikku said disappointed.

"How do we find the temple Lady Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"I still don't know what to do…  I just can't figure out what to do…" Yuna sighed.

"Since this is the Aeon of Love… The key might be love, ya?" Wakka said.

"It is pretty obvious, Wakka…" Lulu gave a sinister look at Wakka.

"What I do now?!" Wakka exclaimed.

          Lulu and Wakka both argued again, while Kimahri and Rikku enjoyed the sight of them, arguing.  Without letting anyone know, Yuna walked towards the end of the shore and sat down.  She closed her eyes and raised her rod.  She focused her mind of the times when she was still with Tidus, the memorable times they had with each other.  Suddenly a ray of light from the sky hit the bottom of the ocean while Yuna's rod glowed in red.  Everyone was shocked and looked straight at Yuna. A large tremble occurred over the island.  Kimahri dashed towards Yuna and grabbed her away from the huge waves the ocean was emitting.  The commotion suddenly stopped and something was rising deep inside the ocean.  A grayish temple with green algae around it rose slowly as it formed whirlpools around it.  The entrance to the temple came out forming a bridge towards the shore.  It looked like a dome that has four tall pillars in every corner of the temple.  On its top, a statue was there which was shaped like hearts with a large Yevon sign on the middle.  They all stared at the large temple.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Wakka awed.

"It's the temple Yunie!!!  You did it!" Rikku excitedly ran towards the bridge.

"I guess I did…" Yuna smiled.

          The long forgotten legendary temple, The Mogalian Temple, appeared to them at last.  They dashed into the creaky bridge to enter the ancient temple of the Aeon.  Suddenly, a person appeared to them.  The bald person wore ancient red robes, and halted them.  

"Stop!  Only the summoner may enter the temple…"

"But why? We are her guardians." Rikku asked.

"If you value your lives, you will not enter the temple guardians!  It is the curse of the temple!" the man shouted.

"I'll be alright.  Don't worry… This will be quick." Yuna told them.

"Be careful Lady Yuna." Lulu said.

"Don't worry, I will…" Yuna smiled back at her.

          Yuna went in bravely into the temple waving to her friends.  The man told the others to go back to the shore to wait for Yuna's comeback.  However, the temple suddenly sank back into the ocean with Yuna.   

"YUNA!" everyone shouted.

End of Chapter 4…

*  It's the end for now (I ended it with a cliffhanger, I think) … Don't worry I'll continue it.  So keep reviewing so that I will have ideas! Thanks in advance! :)


	5. The Temple's Trials

Author's notes:  Well… Sorry for the little delay of chapter 5… AND for the Cliffhanger too…  I think this chapter will be quite boring (I'll try to make this one short) so please bear with it.  Tnx in advance! 

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 4)**

Yuna went in bravely into the temple waving to her friends.  The man told the others to go back to the shore to wait for Yuna's comeback.  However, the temple suddenly sank back into the ocean with Yuna.   

"YUNA!" everyone shouted.

Chapter 5: The Temple's Trials 

The sun rose to the dark sky signaling that it was morning.  They ran towards the shore trying to reach the sinking temple, but it was too late for them.  Shocked, they stared into the ocean for a few minutes.

"Yunie…" Rikku cried.

          They gave a mean look at the man that led Yuna to the temple without them.  Wakka tried to punch the man, but Lulu stopped him from doing it.  

"Mellow down Wakka…  Let's hear him first…" Lulu said.

"After what he did to Yuna?! He'll be receiving a punch from me, ya!" Wakka shouted.

"…  I cannot blame you if you have anger deep inside, but do not worry… Yuna is not yet dead…  The temple is protected with a form of barrier, which will not allow water to come in…  However…  If Yuna ever fails to get the Aeon, that is the time to pay the price, her life…" The man explained.

"How do we know if Yunie's okay?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Good question… Follow me…" 

          They followed the man back inside the dark forest, and led them to the Yevon symbol.  It glowed brightly bringing light to the surroundings.

"Here…  Once the symbol stopped glowing… It means that your summoner is dead…" He said.

"What!? All we can do is wait, ya?" Wakka shouted.

"Precisely."  

"I guess we cannot do anything from here, but to wait for Yuna…" Lulu sighed.

          They all sat on the grassy ground of the forest, and waited…

          Deep below the ocean, the temple resides and with it, the summoner.  Yuna cautiously entered the ruined temple.  There she saw broken statues, pillars that fell down, and bits of tiny rocks.  She touched what looked like arrows pointing from the four directions, North, South, East and West from the opposite end of the entrance.  It was the glyph symbol and it glowed in green when Yuna touched it.  It vanished and a new door opened, which led deeper inside the temple.  A long staircase was found inside the door.  Yuna went down what seemed endless stairs.  By the time she got down, her feet were tired, but that did not prevented her to go on.  She held her rod tightly to support her body and moved on.  She walked in the halls of the ancient temple, and she saw pyreflies flying around.

"Pyreflies? Then there might be fiends in this place…  I have to be careful…" 

          She heard footsteps that were coming nearer to her.  She held her rod with both hands and prepared for what might happen.  Two human zombies appeared in front of her…  She went backwards hoping she would not get touch by anyone of them for one touch of the "zombied" humans would lead her to becoming one of them.  She cast a Curaga spell on both of them since it was their weakness.  Fortunately, they vanished and became pyreflies.  

"It's a good thing that I still have my white magic with me, but I don't know if my magic could hold them much longer…"

          She ran as fast as she could, ignoring anything that she passes.  Suddenly, she heard many footsteps that was coming at the back, running.  It sounded as if they were in thousands.  She continued to run hoping that they would not catch her.  She went to a stop and saw a dead end. 

"A dead end?!"

          The footsteps were getting louder and louder by the minute.  They all appeared in front of her…  Not knowing what to do, Yuna cast the strongest white magic spell, Holy, to them.  White circles formed which surrounded the zombies.  It went up high and white beams went swiftly hitting them hard.  Some of them died, but they were still big in numbers.  Yuna, beginning to be hopeless, fell down to the ground as if she was surrendering to the zombies.  One of them was about to touch her when a huge quake occurred.  They all fell into the ground and suddenly the floor cracked from where Yuna was sitting.  She fell down in the huge crack that the quake made, and the upper floor started to collide.

"Aaaaahhhh!

          She fell down fast and got caught in a pool of water.  A large splash covered the whole place, and Yuna with her eyes closed sank quietly into the dark water.  She opened her eyes, surprised that she survived the fall, and swam back to the temple's ground.  She climbed up and dried herself for a bit and continued to walk.

"At least they're gone…"

          Not a single breeze of the wind entered the place, but it was cold as winter.  Yuna, rubbing her two hands together, was shivering in coldness.  She sneezed once in a while, which made a loud echo in the deserted temple.  She saw many sculptures of what seemed to look like the Aeon.  These sculptures looked like cute little creatures.  They have eyes that just looked like a simple diagonal curved line.  They have a small looking antenna on top of its head.  They also have wings, and their body looked furry.  In her mind, she thought that she saw this creature before, but she could not remember.  With all these sculptures, she knew she must be near the chamber of the fayth.  Without thinking about it anymore, she hurriedly went towards the end of the cold place and reached the door to the chamber of the fayth.

"This is it…"

          She slid open the door and entered.  She saw the circular surface where the image of the Aeon was found and she was right, the Aeon was furry and its fur was colored in white with purple wings, which was found at its back.  It also has a round purple nose, and looked to have pointy ears.  She knelt down and performed the prayer.  She raised both her hands and made a sphere shape as it went down, then bowed.  The fayth appeared in front of her.  The fayth was a lady who wears a simple white long dress.  She has long curled brownish hair that reached the floor of the temple.  Her eyes were like Yuna's, one was blue and the other was green.  Yuna stared at the fayth's eyes took, a deep breath and stood up.  Yuna was about to face the final trial of the temple, which could lead to her death.

End of Chapter 5…

*Okay… That's done… What do ya think? Boring? Anyway, Could u guess what creature is the Aeon?  Well… please review! Tnx agen! =)      


	6. A Dream?

Author's note:  Well…  Sorry for another delay… I ran out of ideas again…  Here's Chapter 6… I hope u like it! =)

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 5)**

The fayth was a lady who wears a simple white long dress.  She has long curled brownish hair that reached the floor of the temple.  Her eyes were like Yuna's, one was blue and the other was green.  Yuna stared at the fayth's eyes took, a deep breath and stood up.  Yuna was about to face the final trial of the temple, which could lead to her death.

Chapter 6: A Dream? 

          In the island, the sun rose again and a new day started.  They were still waiting patiently for Yuna to arrive back.  The Yevon symbol still glowed brightly and that made them relieved. 

"I wonder when'll Yunie come back…?" Rikku asked herself.

"We still have a couple of days left before the marriage will start… We can still wait." Lulu said while she fixed her long braded strands of hair.

"Am bored, ya?" Wakka scratched his head.

"What do want to do then? Play Blitzball?" Lulu teased Wakka.

"It's not that Lu… Am jus' bored doing nothing but to sit in this gloomy forest, ya… Unless you want to do something with me Lu, ya?" Wakka gave a smile at Lulu.

"… Ugh!  You still haven't changed Wakka…" Lulu said in disgust.

"Am jus' kidding Lu… Hahaha!" Wakak laughed.

"Laugh all you want…" Lulu said as she shook her head.

"Heeheehee…" Rikku giggled.

          In the temple under the deep water… Yuna was now facing the fayth, and was preparing for whatever might happen to her.

"So… It has been a long time since a summoner came to me… Do you know the consequence if ever you will fail?" The fayth asked Yuna.

"Yes I know… But I will face it for love…" Yuna answered her with courage.

"You really love the person?" the fayth asked yet another question.

"Yes…  I love him." Yuna said.

"Some people say that they love a person, but the love in their mind is different from what love truly is…  Sometimes they say they love a person, but they are only afraid to be alone in life…  Sometimes they say they love a person, but they only use this person for their own benefit or pleasure…  Sometimes they say they love, because of the power that the person can give to them… I pity these people for they are blinded with power, fame, and richness… Love is not game that is to be played…  Love must be decided carefully for you can end up facing the joy that love can bring you, or face the curse that can never be cured for eternity…" The fayth explained.

          Without letting the fayth finish, Yuna shouted in rage.

"Do you think I am like that? No… You are wrong!  I will not come here to get him back if I do not really love him.  I am risking my own life just to get him… You understand right?" 

"Hmmm… I see your point, but did you know that a lot of people or summoners try to get me even if they have love that is false?  They are very brave to come here and yet they are not prepared so in the end, they perish.  But, do not worry.  I will give you a chance to prove your love to him.  I am warning you that once it starts… It would mean life and death." The fayth said.

"I am prepared for what will happen so do what you need to do…" Yuna said.

          The fayth asked Yuna to close her eyes.  An enormous white flash covered the whole dark temple…

"Yuna? Yuna?" 

"Huh? Who is it?" Yuna yawned.

          She got up from her soft comfortable bed and saw a blond guy with yellow unbuttoned shirt and black shorts.  Yuna widened her eyes, and tried to pinch herself…

"Tidus? Is that really you?! (Was everything just a dream???)" Yuna asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Ya Yuna.  What's wrong? It's like you haven't seen me for ages…" Tidus asked curiously.

          Yuna, puzzled, by what Tidus had said just jumped and hugged him tightly.  She cried and cried, because at last his love, Tidus, came back to him.  Tidus comforted her by wiping the tears that was coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Yuna… I won't leave you…" Tidus smiled.

"Okay… (sniff)…  Promise?" Yuna asked.

"Promise…  Now let's go out for a while and have a walk." Tidus said

"I've to tell the others that you're back Tidus." Yuna said.

"What 'others'?" Tidus asked Yuna in a quizzical look.

" Huh? You forgot Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku?" Yuna puzzled.

"I don't know any of them… Who are they? I've never heard their names before…" Tidus asked.

          Yuna was surprised by the way Tidus acted.  She pinched herself again to check if she was just dreaming.  Her pinch hurt her, and that proved she was not dreaming at all.

"(What's happening? I don't understand… Is he really Tidus…?)" Yuna asked herself.

"Hey Yuna! Don't worry if you meet your friends… Maybe you could introduce me to them…" Tidus said.

"I guess so… (How come he doesn't remember? Oh well… I guess it's the effect of one being lost…)" 

           Tidus went out of Yuna's room and Yuna took off her pink pajamas and dressed up in her usual clothes.  They went out of the small hut in Besaid Island.  It was a hot sunny day, and they were enjoying it.  Suddenly, she saw Lulu walking outside the store carrying a bag of supplies.  She rushed towards her and shouted.

"LULU! Look's who's here!"

          Lulu, shocked from the shout, dropped her newly bought items.

"What did you do that for?!" Lulu asked irritated.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but look who's here. It's Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed.

"… Huh!? I don't know any Tidus and will you please stop acting like we are close!?" Lulu raged.

"… Huh?… Lulu…" Yuna surprised.

          Lulu walked away from them as she gathered her dropped items.  Yuna just started at her…

"Why…? Lulu…  Don't you remember our adventures…?" 

"Hey… Don't feel so down… I guess she isn't really your friend…" Tidus comforted Yuna.

"No… Something's not right… Why is this happening…?" Yuna cried.

"C'mon… Let's just go to the shores to cool down a bit.  Okay?" Tidus said.

          They walked pass the green path towards the beach.  Yuna was still thinking about what happened.  She could not believe that her guardian, her friend, Lulu would do that to her…  They reached the beach and the cool wind went towards them.

"Hey Yuna! Isn't the wind great?" Tidus asked.

"(Sigh)…" 

"Yuna… C'mon… Don't cry… I'm still here… And I won't ever leave you." Tidus hugged Yuna.

"It's just that I can't believe that Lulu said that to me…" Yuna wiped her eyes with her soft hands as Tidus hugged her.

          A ball suddenly hit her head.  She looked back to see who did it and there she saw Wakka running towards her.

"Sorry, ya! It was an accident." Wakka apologized.

"It's okay Wakka… Look who's here?" Yuna asked.

"Where, ya?" Wakka asked as he shooked his head from left to right.

"Here… It's Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed.

"You're boyfriend, ya? Well…  Have to go.  See ya!" Wakka asked.

          Yuna, surprised, stared again at Wakka walking away from them.

"(Why can't they remember anything…?)" Yuna thought.

"One of your friends again? I think he doesn't know you with the way he acted…" Tidus said.

"Ummm… I just don't know…" Yuna said.

"Don't worry Yuna… You don't need them… I'm here." Tidus said.

"Thank you, Tidus…" Yuna gave a small smile.

          Yuna hugged him again for comfort.  Tidus kissed her on the lips just like they did in Lake Macalania.  It was a passionate one, but Yuna felt something was not right.  She felt as if it was not Tidus' kissed.  It felt different…

"(Why am I feeling that it wasn't Tidus who kissed me…? It's like it's a different person…)" Yuna thought.

"Something wrong Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Oh… Nothing… I'm just thinking about something… Let's… just go back…" Yuna said.

"Ya sure!" Tidus agreed.

          It was already late afternoon that they have reached Besaid.  Yuna was tired and she told Tidus that she was going back to her hut to rest.

"I'm tired Tidus… I'll just rest back at my hut… Okay?"

"Okay… I'll just wait for you…" Tidus smiled.

          Yuna walked away from Tidus and went to her small hut thinking about the kiss they had earlier.  Her mind was distracted when she saw a girl with blond hair that is tied above her head.  She ran towards her… She has to ask if she was the person she knew.

"Excuse me? Are you Rikku?" Yuna asked in anticipation.

"_Fryd tet oui cyo? Ruf lusa ghuf so hysa, Rikku? _(What did you say? How come you know my name, Rikku?)" Rikku said trying to go away from Yuna.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Maybe you just look like her… Bye…" Yuna said in embarrassment.

          She knew she was Rikku, her Al Bhed friend.  She wondered why everyone does not seem to know her.  A tear went out of her eye and she ran to her hut.  She did not notice that she bumped on a blue hairy man… It was a Ronso…  She looked up on the Ronso and saw the broken horn that he has… 

"Kimahri?" Yuna asked.

"Watch where you go… Kimahri not a patient Ronso…" he growled.

"… I'm sorry…" Yuna looked down to the ground.

          She opened her door and went to her room and cried.  She cried for hours, and when she stopped, she looked at the sky that was now dark.  She looked at the bright stars thinking about what had happened throughout the day.

"Am I only dreaming…? Why do I feel that I am on a whole new world…?  A new world with him… Only him… Yet… It's like he's not the Tidus that I knew before…  His kiss… wasn't the kiss I felt during the first time in Lake Macalania… (sigh)…  Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri… Why did they forget me…? Am I not a good summoner as well as a friend to them…? " Yuna told herself.

          A knock interrupted her thinking… She opened the door and she saw Tidus with a bouquet of flowers.

"Yuna… This is for you…"

"Thank you…" Yuna said.

          She smelled the flowers that Tidus gave her, but at the same time she thought that she might not be the Tidus she loves so much…

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Let's go out… Let's go where there are no people to bother us…" Tidus suggested.

"Okay…" Yuna agreed.

          They left Besaid and went to the falls. They stared at the beautiful scenery that it has.  Suddenly, Tidus touched Yuna's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Tidus? Can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked. 

"What is it?" Tidus asked her back.

"Why do you love me?"

"… Hey! Are you doubting me Yuna!?" Tidus shouted.

"It's not that… I just want to know… Why do you love me?" Yuna questioned him again.

"Well… Ummm… I don't know…"

          Yuna was shocked by the way Tidus answered.  She did not expect that he would answer like that…  Out of the blue, she just whistled…

"What's that for?" Tidus asked.

"You… don't get it… Do you?" Yuna asked.

"Why? Is your whistling got to do with something?" Tidus curiously asked.

          Yuna, upset by what Tidus said, left him and hurriedly went back to her hut.  She got in her hut and took out a knife inside the kitchen table and was about to cut her pulse in the wrist.

"How could you forget…? Tidus? You said I'd just whistle and you'll come for me… Come for me to comfort me from my sadness… I thought you loved me truly but all you said is that you don't know why you love me…  Do you just love me because you're afraid to be alone…? Or… because for your own benefit…?" Yuna cried out.

          Suddenly, she realized something and her knife fell to the ground.

"Or? I'm the one who is afraid to be alone…  With no one to be with… I acted this way because they all left me…" Yuna thought.

          She then remembered what Auron told them when he was still unsent…

"You should place trust in your friends, but you can't expect them to protect you all the time…" – Auron

"Auron… I guess you are right… I shouldn't be doing this…  I mustn't give up…  No matter what happens, they'll still remain in my heart…" Yuna smiled as she cried.

          Another white flash covered the island, which made Yuna cover her eyes.  She was now again in the dark temple with the fayth.

"The trial's over…" Yuna said.

"I am impressed summoner… You passed the last trial that only a few can survive… However, you nearly killed yourself…" The fayth said.

"I know… But I just remembered what my guardian, as well as a friend, told us…" Yuna explained.

"I see… Are you ready summoner?" The fayth asked.

"Yes." Yuna answered.

          The fayth floated towards Yuna's body to be united with it.  Yuna fell down to the ground as if her energy was drained…  The symbol outside the temple started to blink…

"Hey guys! The symbol's blinking!" Rikku shouted.

          They immediately stood up and rushed to the blinking Yevon symbol to see what was happening…

"Is Yunie… Okay?" Rikku asked.

"I do not know… I just do not know…" Lulu answered.

Blink…

Blink…

Blink…

………..

End of Chapter 6…

* How was the chapter? Nice? Well… It's kinda long so I hope u didn't get bored reading it… Please R & R… Tnx!


	7. An Intrusion

Author's Notes: I tried to post this one ASAP, so I hope this chapter's good… Hope u like it! =)

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 6)**

          They immediately stood up and rushed to the blinking Yevon symbol to see what was happening…

"Is Yunie… Okay?" Rikku asked.

"I do not know… I just do not know…" Lulu answered.

Blink…

Blink…

Blink…

………..

Chapter 7: An Intrusion 

          "YUNA!!!"

          Bevelle, one of the capital cities of Spira, is a large city and where the maesters of Yevon lives.  It is the only city wherein its temple uses machina, forbidden machinery by Yevon.  People think that this is a hypocritical act, but Yevonites allow using these machinas in some certain cases…  Celine and Tidus have reached the place this very day.  They were in an inn to prepare their marriage.  They were getting married three days from now.  

"I'm so excited Tidus! I can't wait!" Celine exclaimed.

"Me too, Celine…" Tidus said plainly.

          Celine went to the elegant bathroom, which their private room has.  It was made out of blue tiles and has a golden bathtub in it.  Celine stared at the mirror for a while and gave an evil grin, and suddenly pyreflies began to revolve around the bathroom.

"What news do you bring me pyreflies?" Celine asked them.

          The pyreflies began to change colors, some went black, some went white, and many more colors.  Celine went in rage and threw a glass cup on the floor, which shattered into pieces.

"What!? You mean that the summoner's not yet been killed!!! Of all the powerful fiends that I unleashed to kill her… Not even one laid a scratch in her?" Celine shouted.

          The pyerflies changed its colors again…  Celine suddenly gave a loud shout.  Tidus ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Celine? Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Oh… Don't worry about me… I'm fine." Celine answered.

          Celine looked back at them again and gave a mean look.  She walked towards the mirror and stared again.

"… I see… It's time to make drastic actions…" 

          She opened the door and went out.  She ran to Tidus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tidus, we'll get married tomorrow." Celine ordered.

"What!? Isn't it a bit too quick? I mean were not prepared yet…" Tidus reasoned with her.

"Don't worry… I'll handle everything.  We'll get married tomorrow as soon as possible." Celine gave a seducing smile at Tidus. 

"Whatever you say, Celine… I'll agree." Tidus smiled.

          Celine hugged Tidus and made another sinister smile.

"(You can't get him back… Yuna…)"

          The stars and the moon were already shining above the sky, and the usual silence in an island in Spira was disrupted by loud footsteps.  They all ran towards the shore to see what happened to their beloved summoner.  They waited, but to their expectation, no one came.

"Yunie…  First dad and now… You…" Rikku cried.

"Lady Yuna…  You cannot be… dead…" Lulu mourned.

"I thought you can do it Yuna, ya?" Wakka said in a disappointed manner.

"Yuna…  Kimahri do not believe that you are dead…" Kimahri said.

          It was quiet again and the waves of the shore were the only sound that could be heard. They all sat down on the sandy shore of the island and mourned…  The man who let Yuna alone in the temple walked towards…

"It seems that she…"

          Wakka suddenly punched his face and the man fell to the ground.  Lulu grabbed her hand and stopped him.

"Can't you control your temper, Wakka?" Lulu asked.

"No, ya! I told you if something happens to Yuan he'll be receiving a punch from me, ya!" Wakka shouted.

          As Rikku was staring at the endless ocean, she saw a body drifting to shore.  It was woman, and se was unconscious.

"Hey look! Someone's there!" Rikku pointed where the body was.

          They all looked at the drifting body, then Wakka jumped in the water and went towards the unconscious body.  When he got nearer, he saw that the body was Yuna… He swam faster to save her from the waves.  Fortunately, he got her just in time and he hurriedly went back to shore.  He laid Yuna down the sand and everyone was checking if she was alive…

"She's breathing!" Rikku shouted.

          Suddenly, Yuna's eyes opened and saw her friends who saved her from harm…  She sat down and wiped her face to let it dry from the salty water of the ocean.

"I did it! I got the Aeon!" Yuna smiled.

"I am so glad that you are alright Lady Yuna…" Lulu hugged her.

"Ummm…  Yuna… Can I ask you a question?" Rikku asked nervously.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"Well… Ummm… The book states that the Aeon can bring back your love ones… Right?" Rikku explained.

"Yes… What about it…?" Yuna asked again.

"Do you think that it could bring my father back?" Rikku asked.

"I do not mean to interrupt and to hurt anyone, but it would be better if we let it stay as it is…  Who knows what this Aeon can do to them…" Lulu said.

          They heard footsteps that were coming out from the forest.  A bald man, along with other people, suddenly came out.

"I think you don' need anything to bring us back…"

          Rikku widened her eyes and ran as fast as she could towards the man.  She hugged him tightly and cried.

"Father! _E's kmyt dryd oui'na hud tayt! _(I'm glad that you're not dead!)" Rikku cried out.

"_E fuh'd mayja oui, so daughter…  Hu pek aqbmuceuh lyh tavayd sa!_ (I won't leave you, my daughter… No big explosion can defeat me!) Hahahahahahaha!" Cid laughed.

"Uncle Cid, I'm happy to see that you're okay." Yuna smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Yuna!  I may be old, but I can still run! Hahahahaha!  " Cid said boastfully.

"How did you survive if I may ask?" Lulu politely asked her question.

"No problem 'bout that! You see… That ship, she has an emergency exit in case something like this happens… I opened it before we crashed into the island and made it out alive fortunately. Hahahahaha!" Cid laughed again.

          The man from the temple went to the shores as if he was going back to the temple.

"My work is done… I'm going back…" The man said.

"You're an unsent, right? Don't you want to be sent to the farplane?" Yuna asked.

"Oh summoner… Do not send me…  I still have a lot of things to do in this world…  I am the guardian of this temple and I must do this forever."  The man smiled and vanished.

          Yuna went back to them, troubled.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Yuna asked.

"Don' worry about that… I already sent transportation here through this radio!" Cid exclaimed.

"What kind of transportation, ya?" Wakka asked.

"A speedboat… You see… The new airship's not yet done, so we have to run by water…" Cid explained.

          They made a campfire and waited for hours through the night for the speedboat to arrive… As they were waiting they were talking about what might happen…

"I hope it's not too late…" Yuna hoped.

"Don't worry Yunie… we'll reach him." Rikku said to comfort her cousin.

"(I wonder if I use this Aeon to Tidus… I wonder what will happen…?)" Yuna thought.

"What does the Aeon look like?" Wakka asked.

"Well… Ummm… How should I explain?" Yuna asked herself.

          As she was trying to figure out how she was going to explain to Wakka, she saw Lulu's doll…  She was surprised that it looked like the Aeon she got.  She pointed at Lulu's doll and told Wakka that it looked like that.

"Huh? The Aeon… A M…?" Lulu was speechless.

"Yes… It's a Moogle…" Yuna said.

"Wow! I never knew that that doll was an Aeon, ya…" Wakka awed.

"At least it's a cute one not like the others…" Rikku giggled.

          Cid interrupted their conversation as if he wanted to tell something urgent…

"I have one good news and one bad news…" Cid said.

"What it is it…?" Yuna asked.

"Our boat will be arriving soon… But, according to the info I got from Home… The marriage of Tidus and Celine was moved to tomorrow!" Cid exclaimed.

"We don't have much time then!" Yuna shouted.

"I suggest that we should rest for now…" Lulu said.

          With this, they all lay down the sand and slept for a while.  The sun was almost up and it was almost morning.  They did not bother to wait and went in the speedboat that was there for about an hour or two.  They had two medium-sized boat, one was for Cid's men and the other was for them.

"How much longer will we have to wait to reach Bevelle, Uncle Cid?" Yuna asked impatiently.

"Don't worry! We'll be there in no time… This speedboat is twice fast as the airship…  So be cautious…" Cid explained.

          Cid started the boat and a loud sound occurred.  The newly painted white boat sped to the vast ocean as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Kimahri getting dizzy…"

"I think I'm going to puke father…"

"Wow, ya! This is fast! But… uhhh… I'm getting sick…." 

"… Can't… breath…" 

          Yuna was the only one not seasick at all.  All she was thinking was Tidus and all she wished that she would reach Bevelle soon…  After hours of tireless traveling, they reached Bevelle… The sun was already up and it was a hot day.  They all went down the boat, dizzy.  They were all going into different direction.

"Are you all alright?" Yuna asked.

"Do not worry about us…  Lady Yuna… We'll catch up…" Lulu said, as she was about to puke.

"Okay… Take care…"

          Yuna ran to the Highbridge, where the wedding was being held.  There were already a lot of people to celebrate this event.  Yuna squeezed into the crowd to get near the couple.  She saw Tidus in his normal clothes, while Celine was in her white wedding gown.  

"Is there any intrusion about this wedding?" The new maester of Spira asked.

          Yuna shouted just in time.

"I AM!" 

          They all stared at Yuna and murmured.

"Yuna…? How'd…" Celine shocked.

          She walked towards the two when suddenly two guards halted her.

"You cannot pass beyond this point!" The guard shouted.

"No one can stop me… Not even you…!" Yuna exclaimed.

          Celine, pushing the guards away, walked slowly towards Yuna.  

"What are you going to then?" Celine smiled.

"I'm… I'm going to use an Aeon… To relieve Tidus from this…" Yuna said.

"An Aeon? Aeons don't exist anymore… Right everyone?" Celine gave a loud laugh, as well as everyone in the Highbridge.

"You're wrong and I'm going to summon it!" Yuna shouted.

"I don't have time for this! Guards!" 

          Celine summoned her guards to throw Yuna out of the wedding.  Before Yuna could summon her Aeon, the guards had grabbed her arms and was about to throw her away.  Tidus suddenly went towards Celine.

"Don't you think it's too harsh?" Tidus asked.

"Of course not! She's the one who interrupted this wedding!" Celine said angrily.

"Let me go! Let me go! TIDUS! Don't you remember anything at all? TRY TO REMEMBER TIDUS!" Yuna shouted as she was struggling to get away from the guards.

"I'm sorry Yuna… No matter how hard I try… I really can't…" Tidus frowned.

          They heard a big explosion coming from behind and they saw her friends to her rescue.

"Leave Yunie alone!" Rikku shouted.

"Lady Yuna is not to be treated like this…" Lulu said plainly.

"You don't want to get Yuna hurt or you'll be receiving a punch from me, ya!"  Wakka exclaimed.

"Kimahri kill people who hurt Yuna…"

"Fools! No one ever dared to go against me!" Celine shouted.

          Celine suddenly took out a remote and pressed a red button.  Bevelle suddenly trembled…  They all fell to the smooth ground of Bevelle and waited to what was going to happen.  
  


"HAHAHAHA…! Feel my wrath!" Celine shouted.

          Bevelle suddenly rose from its land and started to float to the sky.  Everyone was amazed by this new phenomenon and the people looked down to the ground trying to believe that it was really happening…

End of Chapter 7…    

***** Well… How was it? I hope it's nice since it was rushed… Please R & R… Tnx! =)


	8. Wrong Decision

Author's Notes:  This one will be a bit short… 

Disclaimer: One more thing… I added a song (Just an excerpt of it) in this fic from Celine Dion (Because You Loved Me)… So I just want to say that I do not own it… Okay?  Maybe you can listen to it if you have the CD for better reading… =) 

**Love Has No Boundaries**

**(From Chapter 7)**

"HAHAHAHA…! Feel my wrath!" Celine shouted.

          Bevelle suddenly rose from its land and started to float to the sky.  Everyone was amazed by this new phenomenon and the people looked down to the ground trying to believe that it was really happening…

Chapter 8: Wrong Decision 

          The people screamed in fear as this phenomenon occurred.  They do not know what to do at that moment, so they all panicked and ran in different places.  However, Celine just laughed while they screamed.

"Stop! Everyone the wedding isn't over yet!" Celine shouted as her lips started to curl again after she laughed.

          No one listened to her, and they were all still panicking.  Celine shouted again, which was loud enough for the whole of Spira to be heard.  They all suddenly stopped and looked at the angry Celine, and went back to their original position.

"Thank you…" Celine smiled.

          Celine and Tidus now walked towards the Maester, ignoring Yuna.  The group pushed the guards and tried to stop the wedding.

"This can't happen!" Yuna shouted.

          Celine looked back at them and gave a mean look.  Suddenly, she raised her right hand with a black ring on it, which shined brightly.  A strong wind covered Bevelle and Yuna, with her friends, flew away from the wedding and to the edge of the Highbridge.  Luckily, they did not fall down.

"She's strong, ya!" Wakka shouted.

"We can't give up…  I don't want Tidus to get married with her… I must stop them…" Yuna said softly.

"Let's go back then!" Rikku exclaimed.

          They ran back to the stalled wedding until the guards halted them.

"You cannot pass!" The guard shouted.

"Who're you threatening, ya!" Wakka shouted preparing his blitzball.

"Lady Yuna, we'll take care of them… Now go to Tidus… You are the only one who can stop all this…" Lulu said.

"Okay…"

          Wakka hit one of the guards, blocking the way, to help Yuna go through.  Yuna took this opportunity to run back to Tidus.

"Celine… Do you…" The Maester asked.

"Yes I do…" Celine said without letting the Maester finish and smiled.

"… Ahem… How about you Tidus? Do you accept Celine as your…"

"STOP THIS!!!" 

          Yuna shouted and another commotion started, and postponed the wedding for the second time.  Celine was now really angry.

"What do you want, Yuna!? Why are you stopping us from our wedding?" Celine questioned her.

"Because… You are not meant for each other…  And I'm here to get him back!" Yuna explained.

"My… My…  How dare you say that to me…?  You're saying that Tidus is yours…? Why don't you ask him if he agrees?" Celine sneered.

"Tidus… Don't you?" Yuna asked.

"… Ummm… Yuna… You see… I don't understand anything… I don't remember you… I can't say that we're meant for each other…  I'm sorry… I think we should just go with the wedding…  Okay?" Tidus frowned.

"(Tsk… Tsk… Yuna… Such a pity that Tidus will fall to me…  But do not worry…)" Celine grinned.

          The color of her eyes faded and turned to black.  She just stared at Tidus, and a tear went out…  As Tidus saw this, Tidus' head ached.  He screamed in pain and knelt to the ground.  

"What are you doing to him!?" Celine shouted.

"I'm not doing a thing…" Yuna said.

"You…   You really want to sabotage this wedding!" Celine shouted again.

"(What is this I am feeling!? It's as if I know her, but I don't know remember the times we were together… What is happening to me?)"  Tidus thought as his head hurts.

          Tidus recovered from the pain and the wedding went on.  Yuna was just there, standing, does not know what to do… She thought of summoning the Aeon.

"Only one way to know if you are not in a spell…  It's time to summon Moogle… I hope everything works fine…" Yuna whispered.

          Yuna spun her rod around her as her rod shines.  She raised it high above the sky, then suddenly mist covered the ground and something sprung up and rose to the sky leaving heart shaped energies to the ground.  The Aeon flew high and went back down as millions of hearts spread through Bevelle.  The Aeon went back to Yuna and prepared its bow and arrow.  Everyone awed and as Celine heard this, she looked back again and saw the cute Aeon.

"What is this!?" Celine shouted again.

"It's the Aeon I am talking about… The Aeon of Love… Moogle…" Yuna explained.

"What can THAT thing do to us…? It's doesn't look like harmful at all…" Celine gave a loud laugh.

"You'll soon see what this Aeon can do…" Yuna said boastfully.

          The Aeon pulled the heart shaped arrow towards it, targeting Tidus.  It let go of the rubber that supported the arrow and it swiftly went to Tidus.  The arrow pierced through Tidus' heart and it gave Tidus yet another pain… His heart ached so hard that he fell to the ground.  Tidus could not even spoke or screamed; because of the painfulness that it gave him.  The others just finished defeating the guards that blocked them and was now witnessing this horrible event…

"What did you just did!? Tidus!" Celine shouted.

          Yuna was speechless… She could not believe that she hurt Tidus and was now facing his second death.  She could not believe that she was the one who would bring him to his end… She just stared at him…

"(What have I done…? He was the only one who really loved me… He was the one who cared about me…)" She thought as she cried…

          In her heart this thoughts were in it as she remembered every memory that she has with Tidus…

_"(For all those times you stood by me…_

          He was one of my guardians, not even once he left me…  Now… Why did I do this… To him?

_For all the truth that you made me see…_

You showed me that even a summoner could love… They all say that I shouldn't be in love… But you, you are the one who showed it all to me…

_For all the joys that you brought to my life_

          The times we were together… Those were all wonderful… I really am happy that we met… Not once did I became sad when you were there… with me…

_For all the wrong that you made right…_

          You were the one who made me realize that all these pilgrimage wasn't correct… You were the one who told me that I shouldn't sacrifice my life and there was another way…

_For every dream you made come true… _

          You have achieved dreams for everyone, not only for me… Your were the one who brought eternal Calm to Spira without sacrificing myself… But you broke one… You said you'd bring me to Zanarkand, but you died… And now that I found you… I was the one who ends your second life… I hate myself… 

_For all the love I found in you…_

          You were the very first man who loved me and that cannot be overcome by anyone…

_I'll be forever thankful baby…_

_You're the one who held me up… Never let me fall…_

          The times when I was down… You were there… In lake Macalania… When we became traitors to the religion… You supported and cared for me…

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all…_

Even when I smiled… You knew something was bothering me… 

_You were my strength when I was weak…_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak…_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see…_

_You saw the best there was in me…_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach…_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed…_

_I'm everything I am…_

_Because you loved me…)"_

          She cried and for the last time she whistled…

End of Chapter 8…

*What do you think…? It sucked? Well anyway… It's another cliffhanger, but I'll post the next chapter soon… I think this will be one worse chapter… I hope you like it… Please R & R… =)

*Yuna might look greedy in this chapter, but dun worry Yuna fans… I'll catch up in the next chapter…


	9. Fragments Of Memories

Author's Notes: As promise, I'll post this next chapter soon…  This is probably the longest chapter saw please bare with it…  I'm going to put scenes here from the game, but it won't be that detailed since I forgot some parts already… I hope you like it! =)

Disclamer: One more thing… I'm going to add another song here… hehehe… From Ronan Keating (When You Say Nothing At All)… I don't own it okay?

Love Has No Boundaries 

**(From Chapter 8)**

Yuna was speechless… She could not believe that she hurt Tidus and was now facing his second death.  She could not believe that she was the one who would bring him to his end… She just stared at him…

She cried and for the last time she whistled…

**Chapter 9: Fragments of Memories**

        The Maester ordered the guards the seize her and that she was to be sentenced to imprisonment.  The guards grabbed her on both arms and were dragged away from the wedding, while Tidus was in pain.  She tried to struggle to get off the guards and tried to whistle once more…

"This is the last time I'm going to do this…" Yuna whistled.

          She voluntarily went to where she was destined to be.  The sound of the whistle suddenly united with the arrow that pierced Tidus' heart.  The arrow shined brightly as the sound united with it.  The pain suddenly stopped and Tidus was able to stand up.            

"Are you alright Tidus?" Celine, his bride to be, asked him.

          Tidus ignored her words as if he did not hear it.  His body was in Bevelle physically, but his mind was somewhere else.  There he stood in a dark place where nothingness existed.  He was the only one there.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

          Suddenly, huge pictures appeared around him.  Scenes that he never seen before, but deep inside him, he somewhat knew these.  

"What's this? What are all this pictures for?" Tidus asked himself.

          He looked one of the pictures and there he saw Auron lifting his long and heavy Katana.  Suddenly, his head began to ache.  He shook his head with his hands to wear the pain off… The dark place suddenly changed and he was back in his home, Zanarkand…

          "What's this place…? How come I somehow know this place…?" He asked himself.

_          He then saw a teenager, a guy, running towards a lot of people… He knew it was him… _

_"What am I doing in this place…?"_

_          He saw himself signing blitzballs and impressing some of them…_

_"Hey Tidus! Can you teach us how to play Blitzball?" One of the kids asked._

_"Sure… Let's say tomorrow…?" He asked._

_"Okay!" They all said._

_          He then walked with one of the ladies who were admiring him._

_"Hey! If I made a shot and I do this…" He said as he raised his hand…_

_"It means it's for you!" He winked._

_          The ladies just smiled at him…  After all this signing and conversing with his fans, He walked on a long road and he saw his old man's picture above a tall building… He just stared at it and ran away.  The Blitzball game was already about to start and he rushed to the stadium to get into the game.  He went in on a dark place with a pool of water in it.  He sat there and closed his eyes, concentrating… The game was starting so he opened his eyes and went out.   People where screaming all over the place as he went in the sphere that was made up of water._

_          He got the ball and went up high above the stadium and did the Blitz Ace.  He did a summersault and kicked the ball all the way down the sphere… However, he saw something coming near them… It was Sin… People panicked and ran all over the place… He got out safely and saw Auron outside._

_"Auron!" He shouted._

_"Follow me…" Auron ordered._

_          He followed Auron and he saw insect like creatures coming out from the sin spawn.  Auron gave him a long sword as they cut their way through them.  The successfully got out and were able to defeat the sinspawn.  Big explosions suddenly occurred and they rushed to get out.  Unfortunately, he saw himself did not able make it on an edge of a ledge when he jumped.  Auron was just staring at him and he fell…_

_          He saw himself again, but this time he was "swimming" around Zanarkand._

"Wow… Why am I doing this…?" He asked himself as he saw himself swimming around…

_          He saw Auron again and he pulled him up and there was Sin, devouring the place…_

_"This is your story…" Auron said…_

_          He let go of Tidus and Sin devoured Tidus…_

          The event stopped and he was back in the dark place with the pictures…

"Now I remember how I got to Spira… Thanks to Auron… But there are still bits and pieces that I still don't know…" He told himself… 

          He looked again at the pictures and saw Wakka.  He saw him carrying a blitzball in an island.  His head ached again and the background changed again…  He saw himself in a locker room preparing for the championship.

"What now…?"

            _He saw Wakka got in and talked with the team, the Besaid Aurochs…_

_"This is it, ya! I want us to win!" Wakka shouted._

_          They all shouted and raised their hands.  _

_"This will be my last game, ya… Win or lose… After this, I'll do my job as a guardian and protect Yuna, ya!" He told them._

_"Yuna… Yuna… I still can't remember…"_

_          They all frowned and promised they would do their best.  Suddenly, he saw a woman with her bangs covering her other face and a blue furred being dashed into the room…_

_"Yuna's been kidnapped!" the woman shouted shouted…_

_"What do we do now, ya? The game's about to start…" Wakka asked._

_"The Al Bheds kidnapped her… We have to do something fast…" Lulu said._

_"I'll go with you, while Wakka go on with the game…" He saw Tidus planned.    _

_"I can't believe the Al Bhed Psyches scared of us, ya! They still have to kidnap Yuna just to win…" He wondered._

_The pushed through with the plan, and he followed them to where Yuna was held captive… They killed mech-like machinas along the way.  They reached the ship just in time and saved Yuna…  As they walked pass the television that was around Lucca, they saw Wakka win the first round!_

The scene disappeared again and he was back…  

"Wakka… Ya… You're the one who found me in the shores in Besaid… Now I remember…" Tidus exclaimed.

          He looked at another picture… Kimahri was there.  That picture was the plainest of them all…

"I guess… It's because I don't know him much…"

          Another scene took place, and he saw himself with Kimahri in Mt. Gagazet.  This is the place where the Ronsos live.

            _The leader of the Ronsos allowed them to enter Mt. Gagazet when Yuna spoke to them.  However, two other Ronsos would not allow them to pass.  It was Biran and Yenke Ronso…  _

_"Kimahri can't pass Mt. Gagazet because little Kimahri is weak…" One of them said._

_"Hey guys! Why don't you let him pass!" He saw himself said._

_"This is Ronso business… Kimahi handle it alone… Kimahri show Biran and Yenke I can defeat them." Kimahri said boastfully._

_"Ooooh… We're scared… Show us what you've got little Kimahri!" They both shouted boastfully._

          They went into a secluded area and there they fought, Kimahri against both of them.  It was a great disadvantage for Kimahri since it was two against one, but with great determination, he defeated them with his spear.

_"… Kimahri defeat Biran and Yenke… Kimahri strong now… Kimahri may enter Mt. Gagazet." They both said…_

After this fight, he was back with the pictures…

"Kimahri… You sure showed them… But, I still have to remember a lot of things… Thiese were only a few memories that I lost…"

          Without further delay, he looked at another picture with the Al Bhed girl in it.  It was Rikku in her Home in Bikanel Desert.  He suddenly felt sand on his face… He covered his face and as he took it off, he saw he was in Home… Chaos was everywhere and fiends attacked it.

_          Rikku ran to her Home and saw the place was on fire.  He saw his brother near his death…  She ran towards him and held him up._

_"Brother! Fru tet drec du uin Home? Fru tet drec du oui? (Brother! Who did this to our Home? Who did this to you?)" She asked as she cried._

_"Ed fyc dra Guados… Drao fnalg uin Home…(It was the Guados… They wrecked our Home…)" These were his last words._

_          She hugged him for the last time… Cid suddenly went out, and told them to go to the airship.  Rikku assisted them to where it was located.  They fought fiends, but that did not stop them from going to the airship.  They went in a brown door and there they saw all the summoners who was lost…_

_"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked._

_"Yuna's… Not here…" Dona, a black summoner, said._

_"Rikku! Why are you kidnapping all these summoners? Don't you want Spira to be saved from Sin…?" Tidus shouted._

_          Rikku remained quiet…_

_"Why!? Rikku? Why!?" Tidus exclaimed._

_"If they continue their pilgrimage… did you know that they're going to die? You know that? Do you?" Rikku cried._

_          Tidus was strucked as he heard what Rikku said._

_"We don't want them to be killed… There's has to be another way!" Rikku exclaimed._

_"Since when did you know this!?" Tidus shouted at them…_

_"Since the start of the pilgrimage…" Lulu said._

_"But, why didn't you tell me! All those words I said to Yuna… I thought I knew everything! Now… You're saying that she's going to die…?" Tidus suddenly cried…_

"… Yuna… I still can't remember… Why… Am I crying…?" The real Tidus said.

_Isaaru, another summoner, went towards them…_

_"It was our decision to sacrifice our lives… We, summoners, are prepared for the fate that we are to take…" He said as they summon their Aeons…_

_          Tidus ran towards Valefor and punched it a lot of times…_

_"There's got to be another way! Why can't you protect Yuna!?" He exclaimed…_

          The scene vanished again and he was back…

"Why am I crying now…? I still can't remember Yuna…" Tidus cried as he saw those scenes.

          It was almost coming back at him… All of the memories that he has… It was coming back, but he still can't remember Yuna…  He looked for another picture and there he found Lulu's… Lulu was standing there in the scenery as she stares at someone…

          That scene suddenly covered the darkness and he was now in the Farplane….  
  


"Hey! I remember this place… This is where Auron, Jecht, and Braska is in now…" Tidus said to himself.

            _The Farplane was a foggy area where dead people resides… It shows you your loved ones if you think of them…_

_          He saw himself going towards Lulu… Lulu was staring at the figure that the pyrflies showed her.  It was her first love, Chappu…_

_"Who's that?" Tidus asked Lulu._

_"It's… Chappu… We were supposed to get married once he got back to Besaid… But… He died…" Lulu cried._

_"What happened?" Tidus asked again._

_"You know… Even I do not know what really happened… All I know is that he died using a Machina… You said I look grumpy, but those were the happiest days of my life…" Lulu said as she was forcing herself to stop crying._

_"Why not find someone else… Ummm… Like Wakka?" Tidus smiled._

_"Why him?" Lulu asked,_

_"You get along pretty well… You know…" Tidus answered._

_"Ha! Getting along isn't enough, not even close…" _

It stopped again…  

"Lulu… Ya… Chappu… That was the time I saw you really sad…  Well it's time to look at the last picture…  This is the key to everything…" Tidus said to himself.  _  
   
_       He looked at last picture with Yuna in it.  She was smiling at him.  That smile struck him and it gave him another headache.  He fell down on his knees as he was shaking his head to wear it off.  As he was doing this, he remembered something about Yuna…

"Yuna…"

            _They were on top of the airship and they have just defeated Sin.  The fayth stopped dreaming and Tidus was about to fade._

_"Hey guys… It's time for me to say goodbye…" Tidus cried._

_          Yuna shook her head saying she does not want him to leave, but Tidus could not do anything… He just walked away and towards the end of the ship… Yuna ran towards him and hugged him, but she just went through Tidus and fell to the ground…  She stood up looking at the foggy brown sky… Tidus walked towards her and hugged her… Somehow, without any explanation… He successfully hugged her.  Yuna cried and she said her last words to Tidus…_

_"I love you." Yuna said to him._

_          They both cried and Tidus walked towards the edge and jumped…_

          He was back to his senses and was now back in the Highbridge.

"YUNA!" He shouted as he saw Yuna being grabbed by the guards.

          Yuna looked back at him and struggled away from the guards…  They both ran to each other and Tidus hugged Yuna as Yuna hugged Tidus.  Celine gave a mean look towards them…

"Oh… Yuna… I'm sorry…" Tidus cried.

"It's okay… Tidus… It's okay…" Yuna cried.

"You know what Yuna…?" Tidus asked.

"Now that I'm back to my old self… I forgot to say something to you…" Tidus said.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

_"The smile on your face let me know that you need me…_

_Th_ere's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me…

_The touch of your hands says you'll never leave me…_

_The touch of your hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall…_

_You say it best… When you say nothing at all…_

_I love you, Yuna."  _Tidus said.

"I know, Tidus.  Even if you didn't say it to me… I know… And I'll always love you…" Yuna cried.

          Celine suddenly clapped her hands and walked towards them.

"How touching Tidus… But there's nothing you can do… We're still getting married…" Celine laughed…

End of Chapter 9…

*What do ya think? Please R & R! =)  


	10. Fight For Love

Author's Notes: Well… It has to end… So this chapter will be the last… I hope u like the ending! =)

**Love Has No Boundaries**

**(From Chapter 9)**

"I know, Tidus.  Even if you didn't say it to me… I know… And I'll always love you…" Yuna cried.

          Celine suddenly clapped her hands and walked towards them.

"How touching Tidus… But there's nothing you can do… We're still getting married…" Celine laughed…****

**Chapter 10: Fight For Love**

They all looked at Celine… They all wondered why or how Celine would convince Tidus to marry her.  Celine just raised her left eyebrow and curled her red lips.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?! Tidus's back and he love Yunie!" Rikku asked.

"Oh…  Really? There are a lot of ways to convince a person…" Celine laughed.

          She raised her right hand again and the black ring turned red…  Suddenly an old woman was on fire.  The old woman ran in different directions as the other people went away her.  She screamed in pain and fell down to the ground.  Eventually, she became ashes.  Celine laughed at this horrible event as if she was enjoying it.

"What a nice view… Even the helpless couldn't get away with me… Now… Tidus, if you won't marry me… I'll be forced to kill them all, including your friends, without hesitation…" Celine threatened.

"You… You BIG MEANIE!" Rikku shouted.

"Oh… You're wrong girl… I'm not mean… I'M EVIL… Even the devil fears me…  Now, Tidus… It's your decision… Your hand? Or their useless lives?" Celine laughed.

          Tidus was blackmailed…  He walked back at Celine and held her right hand to his.  They went back to the Maester and pushed through with the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Yuna… But I have to do this…  If not, everyone's gonna die…" Tidus frowned.

"There's still a way… Moogle…" Yuna whispered…

          She ordered Moogle to prepare another shot that would hit Celine.  However, Celine, as If she could see at the back if her neck, banished the Aeon away like what Seymour did in battle.  The Aeon went down and turned translucent and dissolved into thin air.  The Aeon dropped an arrow, which Yuna took and hid it inside her huge ribbon at the back of her dress.

"If you love a person, you should set him free to where his happiness is…" Yuna shouted softly at Celine.

           Celine looked back again… 

"Who said I love him?  I gave up on Love years ago…" Celine asked coolly.

"… Then why do you want him to be wed with you?" Yuna asked.

"You really want to know the truth, do you?  Okay… Nothing will be lost anyway…  I know Tidus is a dream and is now living in the Farplane, but somehow… For some reason, I wonder why he was able to make it out of there and be alive again… I want to discover this, and maybe I could use him to unite the Farplane with Spira, and let Farplane dominate Spira." Celine explained.

"This is… This is ABSURD!  Spira cannot be united with the Farplane… Chaos will happen…" The Maester said.

"…  That's what I want to happen…" Celine laughed

"How did you know Tidus was just a dream…?" Lulu asked.

"Oh that one… Very simple… I can converse with the pyrflies and they give me very useful information about what's happening all over Spira and that's how I discovered Tidus, the dream who was resurrected…  I saw him in the shores of Bevelle and got him… Fortunately, he couldn't remember anything, which gave me the opportunity to manipulate his mind." Celine explained.

          Celine suddenly became translucent, and pyreflies surrounded her… They knew she was unsent…

"You're… You're an…!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Yes, Yuna… I'm already dead…" Celine said.

"Send her lady Yuna… We cannot let her alter Spira's status…" Lulu ordered.

            Yuna nodded and she danced again… She waved her rod swiftly over the air as she turns like a ballerina.  She twisted her rod professionally and went toward Celine.  However, it did not affect her.

"You are just wasting your time Yuna…  You cannot just send me like that…" Celine laughed.

"Impossible, ya! Even Seymour can't resist the sending…" Wakka exclaimed.

"Seymour, that wimp… How dare you compare me to him!?  I am sent already, but I managed to escape…  No matter what they do, there is still a strong bond between Spira and I.  I spent years in the Farpane training intensely, mastering every skill that is there to be learned…  Then one day, I just had the opportunity to escape that sorrowful place…  I didn't come back to Spira, unprepared… So I suggest you stop this nonsense…" Celine smiled.

          They could not do anything, but to watch as Tidus was getting married with Celine.  They just could not beat her for people's lives were at stake…  They were there in a corner discussing what they should do…

"What're we gonna do now, ya?  She's worse than Seymour…" Wakka asked.

"We gotta think of a plan…" Rikku whispered.

"Any ideas?" Yuna asked.

"Ummm… No…" Rikku answered softly.    

"Kimahri thinks it's that black ring…  If Kimahri take it from her, her powers might weaken…" Kimahri explained

"How are we suppose to get that from her, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Maybe… I could snatch it from her.  I'm a good thief!" Rikku giggled.

"I think we should create a distraction first…  I'll do it." Lulu suggested.

"It's too dangerous Lulu…" Yuna said.

"But we have no choice… It's now or never…" Lulu convinced Yuna.

"… Be… Careful… Lulu…" Yuna whispered.

"Do not worry Lady Yuna… I will…" Lulu said.

          Lulu split up with them, while Rikku and the others prepared for the main plan.  Lulu walked towards Celine… She dropped her Moogle doll down the floor and cast Flare on Celine.

"Let's end this…"

          She raised her hand as the doll followed her moves accurately. A burst of energy whirled around Celine and she fell down.  She stood up again as if she was not hurt a bit.  She was furious and was about to cast something at Lulu.

"A brave one, are you…?  You leave me no choice, but to end your life…  Such a waste of time…" Celine said.

"I am ready for what will happen, witch!" Lulu shouted.

          Celine's black eyes flared.  In rage, both her hands were on fire.  She formed a sphere when a ball hit her at the back.  She was distracted and stopped.

"Ooya! Take that ya!" Wakka screamed.

"Pests!" Celine shouted.

          Her attention was now with either Wakka or Lulu.  She was about the blast both of them with her magic when Rikku dashed towards Celine, grabbed her hand, and swiftly snatched her ring from her ring finger.  Meanwhile, Yuna dragged Tidus away from Celine.  

"Tidus… Here… I kept this for a long time…  It's time to give it back…" Yuna handed Tidus a blue shiny sword, The Brotherhood.

"Yuna… Thanks." Tidus hugged her.

          They surrounded Celine on the circular platform of the Highbridge.

"It's all over, Celine… You don't have your ring to protect you…" Yuna said.

"Your atrocity ends here." Lulu said coolly.

          She looked around them and gave another laugh.

"Fools! Do you think that without that ring I will be defenseless?" She boasted.

          She closed her eyes and as she opened it, it turned white.  Suddenly, a huge twister surrounded the platform with Celine at the center making everyone fly away.  Everyone was panicking and was running in different directions, but they were all caught by the strong wind.  They were all flying far far away from the ground, which would lead them to their end.  Yuna and her friends, including the Maester, were the only ones left on the Higbridge.  They were holding on to something to stay on the ground. As her pony tailed black hair was rising because of the strong wind, she walked towards Yuna and pulled her hair and slapped her.

"Look who's gonna die now… Six against me, but I still win… I told you, you couldn't defeat me." She smiled.

"…  You… Still won't have Tidus…  You might have been married, but his heart…  Belongs to someone else… Love has no boundaries, Celine… Whoever you are… Man or woman… Single or married… If you love a person, you love him and nothing will ever change it…  Love doesn't pick its victim… We are the ones who goes to it…" Yuna said.

"What do you know about love…? Yuna?  I loved once, and he said he loves me… But what happened…? He left me behind…  That was the day that I gave up on love and gave up on living, which leaded me to my end…  It's meaningless to love if it would only trick you in the end." Celine said as she pulled Yuna's hair harder and tighter.

          For the first time, Yuna saw Celine's eyes full of sorrow instead of anger and a tear went out… Her lips curled as she tried to resist herself from crying…

"Stop staring at me… This is nothing…" Celine said wiping her eye.

"Celine…"

"Don't take pity on me… Yuna… Because it won't change anything… Blabber all you want about love, but it won't do you any good!" Celine shouted.

          She let go of Yuna's hair, and went back to the center.

"Since you do not want any wedding…  I'll give you that…  But my objective won't change…" Celine shouted.

          She pointed her hand on Tidus, which made him float towards her.  Tidus was like tied into ropes… He could not move.  Celine raised her hands again.  The sky turned pale and the clouds started to turn as if a storm was coming.  The clouds turned brown and a huge circle was formed.  Thousands of Pyreflies came out from it…

"This is… This is…" The Maester was speechless upon seeing this.

"Impossible? Behold!  The gate to the Farplane!  I have now taken it from the Guados… I have finally summoned it to me… My plans are almost coming to a success…  And you Tidus will finish it… You are the one who will unite the Farplane and Spira… Your little sacrifice will mean so much to me…  But do not worry… Your love will follow soon." Celine shouted.

          He grabbed and threw Tidus above the ground.  Tidus, unable to move, was floating at the middle of the gate and the Highbridge.  Celine suddenly chanted something in a different language. 

"You will be the key… Tidus…" 

          Tidus glowed blue and a huge white beam came from the Farplane hitting the ground of Spira passing through Tidus.  All was dark… It was starting… Farplane and Spira would be united soon…

"TIDUS!!!" Everyone shouted.

          They all wanted to go to the center and stop Celine, but the strong winds that surrounded the area prevented them to go on…

"I won't let you go again, Tidus…" Yuna said.

          She took out the golden heart shaped arrow she got from the Aeon.  She used her rod to support herself from flying away.  She walked quickly, but cautiously.  Celine was busy with the chant that she did not noticed Yuna coming nearer to her. She got to the center successfully and grabbed Celine by the neck.  Celine struggled to escape from Yuna, but Yuna got the pointed arrow and stabbed her on the heart.  Celine screamed as she felt the pain and fell to the ground… She could not move and it was peaceful again…  The sky turned blue again and the strong wind stopped.  They went to Celine that was now lying on the ground.

"How…  How could this happen…? I was almost near…  How could I feel pain if I'm already… Dead…?"  Celine said softly.

"I didn't use any ordinary arrow…  I used the Aeon's arrow, which is a weapon of love… Love that you do not have anymore…" Yuna explained.

          She took it out from her heart and held it tightly as she stood up slowly…

"If you think it's all over Yuna… You're making… A mistake… Until my very last breath…  I will… Make sure that you will lose something precious…" Celine said.

          She held the arrow like a dart and threw it at random…  It was her last move and she fell again…

"Say goodbye to one of your friends Yuna…" Celine laughed for the last time and she vanished into pyreflies.  

The ring that Rikku snatched vanished with her too… Now, the arrow was going towards Lulu…

"Lu… Watch out, ya!" Wakka shouted

          Lulu was just staring at it… She could not move as her heart started to pound fast.  Wakka dashed to her and covered her from the arrow.  It hit Wakka at the back of his body.  Hugging Lulu tightly, they both fell to the ground with Wakka on top.  Lulu took out the arrow, which made Wakka screamed in pain.  She pushed Wakka slowly away from her and held him to her lap.

"Lu… Before I go… I want to say…  I…" Wakka whispered.

"I love you, Wakka." Lulu cried.

"I… love… you too… Lu…" Wakka said softly.

"Now that I told you about how I really feel… Don't leave me now, Wakka… I don't want to lose you like Chappu…" Lulu said.

          Wakka just closed his eyes and was now motionless…  They all circled around Lulu and Wakka.  They saw Lulu cried loud hugging Wakka tightly.  The only word that was coming from her mouth was "Wakka"…

          Three days have passed since the events happened.  They were back in Besaid…  Yuna and Tidus' marriage would start that very day.  Lulu was now the one who was staring at the shores of Besaid as the cool breeze touched her face…  Her mind was still covered with thoughts about Wakka.

"First Chappu… Then you Wakka… Why is it all the people I love… Goes away from me… Leaving me behind…?" Lulu asked to herself.

          Suddenly someone tapped her shoulders.  She turned back and looked who was it.  Her eyes blinked and she wiped it…

"You're wrong Lu… I didn't leave you…" A voice said.

"Is that really you… Wakka?" Lulu

"Who else, ya?  Is there someone else?" Wakka asked.

          Out of the blue, She punched Wakka's chest a lot of times.  Wakka just hugged her with his right hand, while the left was bondage with white cloth, as Lulu punches him.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Lulu cried.

"Don't worry, ya!  Don't cry 'nemore… Am here… Smile for once, will ya?  It's been quite some time since I last saw you smile…" Wakka said.

"I thought so… When did I last smile?" Lulu recalled.

          Without waiting for anymore reply, Lulu smiled and hugged Wakka tightly.  

"Yeouch! Careful now, Lu… My wound's not yet healed ya…" Wakka said caressing his arm.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I completely forgot…" Lulu blushed.

"Know what, Lu? You look more beautiful when you smile…" Wakka said.

"You think so… It's just not me when I smile…" Lulu said.

"Then I'm gonna be the person who'll make you smile, ya!" Wakka exclaimed.

          Lulu just gave another big smile as he heard Wakka's reply…

"Ya see?  I'm makin' you smile already, ya!"  Wakka laughed.

"Oh you… You really are Wakka… Let's go back to the village…  Yuna's marriage will start soon." Lulu smiled.

          They reached the wedding just in time for Yuna and Tidus to kiss.  They both kissed passionately as the crowd watched them.

"Tidus…  I hope this would never end…" Yuna whispered.

"As long as I'm here… This won't end." Tidus whispered back.

          The wedding ended and Yuna threw the bouquet of flowers high above the air.  

"Hey everyone! Catch!" Yuna shouted.

Everyone was pushing to get the flowers.  Rikku was squeezing in among the crowd.

"Hey! 'cuse me! That bouquet's mine!" Rikku screamed.

          Lulu was just standing there enjoying the view when the bouquet fell down on her hands.

"I caught it… I caught it!" Lulu laughed.

          Her story of love ends here…  Always remember… Fight for love before it is too late… You might regret that you did not take action when you had the opportunity.

_"When a lovebird dies, the one left behind… Just gives up living so it can join its mate…" – Tidus_

The End.

*How was the ending? Did ya like it? I hope you did. =) Please R & R!

*Oh ya! I want to thank all the readers who read and reviewed my fic… I don't have to mention names, you know who you are so just keep it in your heart. =)


End file.
